Getting Out
by TapesAndRecords
Summary: Ziva needs to get out, so she tells Tony. Not a crossover as such, more a quote from Doctor Who, played out by Tiva.


**A/N: Firstly, thank you so so much to everyone who reviewed my writing from the other day. I got emails about Favorites and Story Alerts and the like too, so thank you very much! (Mostly) everything everyone said was so lovely. I never expected my writing to even get noticed, let alone reviewed, etc., so I was rather pleasantly surprised!**

**Some people asked for more, so here y'are. Not quite as fluffy as people asked for, but I promise I have fluff to come! This is a little something I wrote up last night. I had a quote from Doctor Who in my head, but I saw Tiva in my mind. So guess what I did?**

**Disclaimer: Boom Boom Bang Bang Baby! Ooh, and he's fallen in ze Nettles. Yuh, I don't own it.**

* * *

><p>She knocks tentatively on his door, her speech planned in her head, yet still completely unprepared. When she hears the footfall from over the threshold, her breath catches in her throat and she wonders if she could get away with fleeing. Fortunately, the persistent part of her wins over, and she stands her ground, so to speak. She hears light clicking that sounds like a latch and breathes deeply, as if it will help her somehow. It doesn't.<p>

The door opens, and she is gracious enough to greet her partner with a smile.  
>"Hey..." he says, beaming at her so genuinely she feels guilt rise up from the pit of her stomach. She half-wonders why he looks as if he's expecting her, almost. Because they haven't done this for a while, the apartment thing. Because life got in the way and all of a sudden they couldn't be happy friends quite so easily. He gestures for her to enter, and she steps in, shutting the door behind her. Her face hardens, and he gulps, as if he just realised this wasn't going to end very well. Seeing no point in sitting down, she stands by the entrance, knowing she'll need it.<p>

"When I was in Israel..." she begins, chuckling slightly, "I had a friend, called Sara. She and I were very close, and we often confided in each other. Anyway," she stops to quietly clear her throat, letting him know that from then on, it was serious. "there was a boy we both knew. He lived near us, and Sarah had a... brush? No, crush- a crush on him, yes. Except, Sara really loved this boy.

"I could see from the way she was when she talked about him. Her eyes would glaze over, she'd be lost in her thoughts-"  
>"Is this... going somewhere?" he asked, wanting to see what the big deal.<br>"Of course it is!"  
>"Ah." he said, shutting his mouth and pretending to zip it.<br>"Where was I? Oh, yes. Sara would never stop talking about him. She would go on and on about him, all the time. And I realised she was captivated. Infatuated, if you will.

"And he broke her heart. She spoke to him at one point, and he never laid eyes on her twice. Her entire world fell down, she did nothing with her life. So I said to her... 'Get. Out.'" she pauses to breathe and blink back tears that would most likely fall. Inside, however, she hopes he can see how genuine she is being from her shining eyes.  
>"So this is me… getting out."<p>

He looks stunned as the realisation hits him, and what she's implying. He hopes she's drunk or temporarily insane or anything, but he knows in his heart of hearts that she's in perfect control of what she's saying.  
>"Right." he whispers. It's pathetic and he knows it but it's the only word he can form at that moment.<p>

She takes a step toward the door and he would stop her if he thought it would make a difference. But, of course, it wouldn't.  
>"I'm coming back, you do know that? Just... one day. I'll call you. And it'll be good again, Ahava. I promise."<br>And with that, she opens the door and shuts it quietly, walking as calmly as she can to her car, then driving as calmly as she can to her apartment. And she only just makes it inside before she slides to the carpet, leaning against the door, and sobbing her heart out until she can't breathe properly and her eyes are bright red and she feels physically sick. And he's doing the exact same thing. And he hopes to hell and back that she'll call sooner rather than later. Because he'll be waiting.

**Note: So there you are! Feel free to review or whatever you want, you were all so lovely last time! : D**


End file.
